herofandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Pitstop
Penelope Pitstop is one of Hanna-Barbera's most popular animated heroines. Overview Penelope Pitstop was the only female driver on Wacky Races. She drove car #5: the Compact Pussycat, which was essentially a beauty salon on wheels. Iwao Takamoto said in an interview that he and Jerry Eisenberg created her as an afterthought, as Joseph Barbera had suggested that a woman be included in the Wacky Races cast. Gallery 1541228-penelopepitstop.jpg Perils of Penelope Pitstop.jpg|Penelope being in captive by the Hooded Claw 2017 Penelope Pitstop.PNG 2017 Penelope Pitstop_2.PNG|Penelope Pitstop in the Wacky Races remake. Penelope and Pandora.png|Penelope and her no-good twin sister, Pandora. Wr_the_compact_pussycat.jpg Wr_compact_intro.jpg Wr_lemon_7.jpg Wr_compact_2_lemon.jpg Wr_lemon_15.jpg Wr_lemon_16.jpg Wr beat 1.jpg Wr_beat_10.jpg Wr_compact_5_a_mish.jpg Wr_compact_5_mish.jpg Wr_mish_6.jpg Wr_mish_7.jpg Wr_idaho_3.jpg Wr_idaho_5.jpg Wr_idaho_6.jpg Wr_idaho_7.jpg Wr_idaho_9.jpg Wr_baja_5.jpg Wr_ape_3.jpg Wr_penelope_8_ape.jpg Wr_ape_10.jpg Wr_ape_13.jpg Wr scout 1.jpg Wr_scout_10.jpg Wr_scout_11.jpg Wr_free_goof_order.jpg Professor_Pat_Pending_rescue_Penelope_Pitstop.jpg|Professor Pat Pending rescue Penelope Pitstop from episode is Rhode Island Road Race. DM2TlZeVAAAO0Mz.jpg Character *She is the only female racer in the Wacky Races lineup, (Not that she minds), driving a pink feminine car with personal grooming facilities that would sometimes backfire on other racers, such as shampoo foam hitting their faces known as the Compact Pussycat. Pretty Penelope always has time to relax and worry about her looks, because her car is like a beauty parlor. Penelope Pitstop also has a habit of holding her arm out in the breeze to dry newly applied nail polish, which the others mistake for a turn signal (this habit once sent the Roaring Plenty into a cactus). *Peter Perfect (and pretty much all the other drivers) had a crush on her, a feeling that was returned, and always tried to help her; in one episode, they almost end up married. Unlike other cars, the Compact Pussycat rarely was targeted by the other racers (except Dick Dastardly of course), as it seems they also liked and tried to help her as Peter did. *Penelope also had her own cartoon series, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, which also featured her rescuers the Ant Hill Mob. Her sworn enemy is the Hooded Claw, (who is unknown to her, her own guardian, Sylvester Sneekly). She wore a slight alteration to her Races wardrobe, as is cocmparable with the opposite pictures. Appearance *In Wacky Races, Penelope has long blond hair in a full fringe. She wears a purple racer helmet with goggles. She also wears a dark pink rider jacket with a purple turtleneck and purple gloves, pink skirt with red pants underneath and white boots. *In The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Penelope's eyes resemble those of Daphne Blake, but with white sclerae, and she wears red lipstick. Her helmet is replaced by a magenta pilot helmet with matching blue and white goggles. She now wears a hot pink long-sleeved jacket with a matching belt and long magenta scarf, which is hanging loose on the right side. She still wears her red pants and white boots from the Wacky Races, and her gloves are now white. *In "Cross Country Double Cross", Penelope's blond hair is loose as she uses her helmet to block the hose which the Hooded Claw used to flood the train car. Personality *Penelope is a beautiful, sexy, sweet natured, attractive and bubbly southern belle. Although she is blind to the fact her guardian is her arch nemesis in disguise, she is very smart and often manages to get herself out of trouble before her true guardians the Ant Hill Mob can get to her in time. *She wears a purple helmet with white goggles, a purple scarf, a pink-purple jacket, white gloves, red pants, and white go-go boots. Portrayals *Penelope Pitstop is originally voiced by Janet Waldo, and currently by Kath Soucie in all her apperances in TV shows and video games. Overview *Penelope Pitstop was the only female driver on Wacky Races. She drove car #5: the Compact Pussycat, which was essentially a beauty salon on wheels. Iwao Takamoto said in an interview that he and Jerry Eisenberg created her as an afterthought, as Joseph Barbera had suggested that a woman be included in the Wacky Races cast. *Aside from Dick Dastardly, the male racers are very chivalrous toward her, and rarely attack her car, sometimes even allowing her to pass them. The Turbo Terrific driver, Peter Perfect, is particularly fond of her, frequently calling her "Pretty Penny". *In her own series, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, she had become a jet-setting heiress in 1912. The Ant Hill Mob had become Penelope's bodyguards, protecting her from the Hooded Claw and his twin henchmen, The Bully Brothers. *Janet Waldo performed Penelope's voice in both series. Penelope later had guest roles in the Yogi's Treasure Hunt episodes "Snow White and the Seven Treasure Hunters" and "Goodbye, Mr. Chump". She was radically redesigned for Penelope Pitstop GT, a Cartoon Network Web Premiere Toon. Penelope Pitstop in popular culture * Penelope appeared with a few other Wacky Races characters in MetLife's television commercial during Super Bowl XLIII in 2012. * A range of Penelope Pitstop graphic shirts have been released in Singapore under Zara Kids. * Penelope is mentioned in the lyrics of a few popular songs, including "How Could She?" by Type O Negative, "The Influence" by Jurassic 5 and "Niggaz Never Learn" by Big Daddy Kane. * On page 2 of the webcomic story "Dasien Meets Pulsar Pureheart", the villain Goldie says when stopped by Pulsar Pureheart, "Now, beat it, Penelope Pitstop! I don't have time for the a [sic] junior league superhero!" Casting history * Janet Waldo: Wacky Races, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Marilyn Schreffler: Yogi's Treasure Hunt episode "Snow White and the Seven Treasure Hunters" * Kath Soucie: Wacky Races Forever * Kayra Nicole Arias: Penelope Pitstop GT Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Monarchs Category:Ingenue Category:Vehicular Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain